role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Imitation Flamingo
Imitation Flamingo is an RP that took place on March 27, 2017. Story The next day, FlamingoMask woke up late, which he didn't like so much, but nonetheless started off his day anyways. As he made himself some Pop-Tarts and waited them to finish, he was then suddenly attacked out of nowhere. As he turned around to see what was attacking he was very surprised to see that the intruder was a look alike him. The Impostor FlamingoMask then kicked FlamingoMask down to the ground, then tying him up with some rope before then shoving him into the fridge. The Impostor FlamingoMask then flew out of the building and then contacted Gevaudan of his work, before then heading out to complete his mission. The Imitation FlamingoMask then contacted Gevaudan about how he had trapped FlamingoMask and was now out of the picture. Gevaudan said that this was good to hear and then ordered him to go into Phase 2 of the plan; masquerade as FlamingoMask while wreaking havoc. The fake FlamingoMask accepted so and then began to wreak havoc. While the Impostor FlamingoMask continued to attack though, a figure then appeared to halt his attack and knew that this was not the real FlamingoMask. The Impostor FlamingoMask denied that and said he was the real FlamingoMask, but the figure knew better. The figure then transformed, revealing himself to be WolfMask. The fake FlamingoMask started off the attack by firing a light beam and a light orb against WolfMask, creating some minor explosions around him. As WolfMask was sent staggering back, WolfMask then charged a ball of darkness and then threw it at the fake FlamingoMask, sending him flying back against some rubble. As WolfMask advanced towards the fake FlamingoMask, the fake FlamingoMask then fired a stream of flames from it's mouth at WolfMask, intent on torching him. WolfMask then crashed into a brick wall. The impostor FlamingoMask then set fire to some random vehicles around WolfMask, intent in trapping him in an inferno. WolfMask then sped up though and punched at the fake FlamingoMask at immense speed, sending the fake FlamingoMask flying back. As the fake FlamingoMask landed down, then a new opponent came into the fray to combat WolfMask; Gevaudan himself. Salamander and Gevuadan then both charged at WolfMask. Later on, as Cotton went to the fridge to get something, a almost frozen FlamingoMask then fell down to the floor, confusing Cotton. FlamingoMask asked Cotton to unthaw him as he would explain to her what had happened and that there was trouble that he had to attend to. Meanwhile in Yokohama, WolfMask had arrived and was now fighting against both the Imitation FlamingoMask and Gevaudan himself. As the Imitation FlamingoMask was about to tackle WolfMask though, all of a sudden a beam of light was shot down at the impostor FlamingoMask, revealing that the real FlamingoMask had arrived; FlamingoMask then explained on what had happened to him to WolfMask. The fight then resumed, with WolfMask now fighting against Gevaudan and FlamingoMask fighting against his impostor. Gevaudan fired his darkness laser beam at WolfMask; to which WolfMask then extended his arms, releasing a massive wave of air, causing the fake FlamingoMask and the dark laser beam to reflect back against him. Gevaudan then ran towards WolfMask, to which WolfMask then sent a blast of wind at Gevaudan; causing Gevaudan skidding back. Gevaudan then retaliated by blasting a laser beam from his mouth against WolfMask; sending WolfMask skidding back. As WolfMask flashed away, Gevaudan was kicked in the back by an incoming WolfMask at high speeds. As Gevaudan was sent rolling over, Gevaudan then got back up and ran towards WolfMask on all fours; WolfMask extended his arms, pointing two fingers as he runs, small lasers of dark energy racing towards Gevaudan. FlamingoMask then shot his light beam against the fake FlamingoMask, destroying the fake's disguise and revealing his true from. The fake FlamingoMask was then revealed to be a shape-shifting reptilian kaijin known as Salamander. Enraged that his cover had been blown, Salamander then lashed out his whip against FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask dodged. Salamander then breathed a stream of flames at FlamingoMask, which was pretty intense for FlamingoMask. Salamander advanced closer forwards in an attempt to scorch FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask then flew up and got out his Wrecking Flail, thrashing it against Salamander. Salamander was hit badly by the Wrecking Flail and fought back by lashing his whip against FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask and Salamander then got into a duel between his flail and Salamander's whip. Gevaudan then fired a dark laser beam at WolfMask. WolfMask leaped over the laser beam using his arm, skidding behind Gevaudan and then kept skidding until he was away from him. WolfMask then charged up and blazed towards Gevaudan, using his Shadow Soul technique. WolfMask then wailed against Gevaudan with multiple attacks before then using his Wolf Beam to defeat Gevaduan, badly damaging him. Gevaudan ordered Salamander to help him up, as he wanted to get out of there after taking so much damage. Salamander then leaped up to Gevaudan's side and then carried Gevaudan away with him, the both of them retreating. FlamingoMask was almost caught in the explosion but then created a light shield to protect himself and then stood his ground. After a badly damaged Gevaudan and Salamander retreated, FlamingoMask thanked WolfMask for his help. FlamingoMask then flew off to his place, with WolfMask riding his motorcycle, following him close behind. Important Events * Salamander is introduced. * WolfMask reappears again to help FlamingoMask once again. Category:Events